It is known to adorn a shoe with such articles as chrome or brass plate. Typically, these are both functional and decorative in that they prevent wear of the shoe at the location of the decorative plate. These plates are permanently attached, for example, by glue or screws.
None of the known adornment for shoes is easily removable or capable of being easily replaced by other adornment. Furthermore, it is not possible to provide a shoe of acceptable appearance when all adornment has been removed.